Daran Norris
Daran Morrison Nordland (born November 1, 1964), also known as Daran Norris, is an American film, television and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2011) - Butterfly (ep51), Leader (ep51) *Chowder (2007) - Bubble Gum Vendor (ep3), Screaming Vendor (ep3) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Announcer (ep9), Assistant (ep9), Big Brother (ep17), Cheese Ninja#1 (ep21), Count Spankulot, DJ (ep8), Dad (ep2), Dumb John (ep37), Ed (ep19), Gooey (ep37), Guard#1 (ep19), Guards (ep8), Homeworko (ep9), Ice Cream Man#2 (ep18), Ice Cream Man#2 (ep31), Ice Cream Man#3 (ep18), Ice Cream Man#4 (ep31), Joe Balooka (ep33), Judge heerkumsduh (ep15), Maitre'd (ep7), Mo (ep37), Moustache (ep19), Mr. White (ep22), Pirate (ep17), Pirates (ep4), Robot (ep31), Sargent (ep2), Sumo Wrestler (ep4), Violinist (ep7), Waiter (ep21), Additional Voices *Danny Phantom (2005) - Bullet (ep15), Newscaster#2 (ep15) *Dexter's Laboratory (2003) - Announcer (ep76), Boss (ep76), Client (ep69), Dude#1 (ep69), Man#3 (ep76), Movie Phone Computer (ep75), Photographer#1 (ep69), President (ep69), Rumble Computer (ep75), S.W.A.T. Leader (ep67), Spanish Computer (ep75), T.V. Announcer (ep67) *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Dick Daring *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Mel Shellman, Bailiff (ep49), Bulgarian TV Announcer (ep38), Dr. Shellman, Land Shark (ep40), Line Cutter Snail, Mama Shellman (ep37), Old-Timey Announcer (ep44), Spa-Yetti (ep51), Worker Snail#1 (ep41) *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Cyborg#1 (ep35), Fox Bounty Hunter (ep35), Hungortus (ep35) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Emiliano, Goat (ep2), Judge (ep7), Newscaster (ep22), Officer#1 (ep12), Policeman (ep2), Wacky Announcer (ep10) *Generator Rex (2011) - Burly Jock (ep32), Coach (ep32) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Dracchus *Loonatics Unleashed (2006) - Alien Father (ep18), Pop Runner (ep18) *Megas XLR (2004) - Brock (ep20), Gynok (ep20), VO Announcer (ep20) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Mopey (ep3), Old Lady#2 (ep3), Shop Teacher (ep3) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999-2001) - Career Man (ep20), Corn (ep31), Cosmo, Crimson Chin, Mr. Beasley (ep20), Mr. Turner, Narrator (ep31), Policeman#2 (ep20), Reindeer (ep31), Turbo Timmy, USA Guy (ep16) *Rocket Power (2000) - TV Reporter (ep20) *Samurai Jack (2002-2004) - Barber (ep44), Captain (ep45), Chartman (ep45), Gentleman (ep44), Hunch Bishop (ep24), Hunter#1 (ep45), Man#2 (ep24), Man#3 (ep24), Max (ep41), Prince (ep24), Ra (ep38), Rama (ep38), Spartok (ep25), X-49 (ep50) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Skipper (ep20) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Elf (ep10), Mall Cop (ep10), Santa *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2014) - Chameleon, Chief, Francisco, Agent (ep12), Announcer (ep21), Announcer (ep25), Announcer (ep27), Bad Dog (ep8), Bat, Bob Barky, Camera Man (ep12), Chameleon as Fifi (ep4), Chicken Agent (ep3), Classmate#2 (ep22), Comedian (ep28), Crazy Horse (ep10), Customer (ep24), Deep Voice Kid (ep13), Eric (ep42), Eye Patch Guy (ep14), Gorilla (ep4), Guard (ep20), Guard (ep29), Jack Rabbit, Male Squirell (ep7), Mall Patron#1 (ep2), Meerkat (ep24), Monotrail Announcer (ep11), Movie Ticket Guy (ep10), PA Announcer (ep19), Player#1 (ep16), Policeman (ep28), President of the Universe (ep22), Radio Announcer (ep2), Russian (ep30), Shark (ep7), Snake (ep22), Store Owner (ep12), TV Announcer (ep19), Tourist#1 (ep1), Waiter (ep20), Water Cooler Guy (ep22), Wolf Spitzer *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2005) - Baby Quackers (ep35), Nanobot#1 *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Police Captain (ep39) *The Batman (2005) - Brent (ep20) *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Announcer (ep5), Bouncer (ep3), Comic Announcer (ep5), Cop#1 (ep1), Crash Nebula (ep2), General (ep7), Guard (ep4), Guard#2 (ep6), Jorgen Von Strangle, Loud Speaker (ep6), Mange (ep2), Older Doctor (ep1), Protozoa#2 (ep3), Reporter (ep6) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2006) - Announcer (ep6), Announcer (ep13), Artie (ep13), Big Foot#3 (ep30), Blue Faced Guard (ep19), Greg (ep13), Jean Claude (ep19), Julian (ep22), Mr. Radcliffe, Mr. Roskins (ep6), Nigel (ep16), Sandman, Warthog#2 (ep16), Zookeeper (ep16) *The Loud House (2016) - Announcer (ep2), Announcer (ep6), Bachelor (ep2) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2010) - Allistair (ep21), Andrew#1 (ep25), Banger (ep43), Big Guy (ep14), Captain (ep27), Cobbler (ep43), Comb King (ep20), Creaky Board-Hince (ep5), Dashing Danny, Docalong Barkeep (ep44), Dock Hag, Dude (ep23), Dude#2 (ep16), Fish Head Monster#2 (ep16), Fisherman (ep32), Fisherman (ep35), Fisherman (ep36), Fisherman#1 (ep6), Fisherman's Son (ep11), Fisherman's Son (ep35), Fishmonger (ep14), Gentleman (ep43), Glue Shop Man (ep9), Head Gentleman (ep5), Kid (ep27), Kid#3 (ep30), Large Dude (ep23), Man in Hidey Hole (ep32), Merman#1 (ep32), Merman#2 (ep46), Muscle Man (ep9), Old Timer#5 (ep30), Pirate#1 (ep41), Prince (ep25), Sailor#1 (ep20), Sailor#3 (ep21), Sailor#4 (ep21), Sea Monster#2 (ep7), Sea Monster#2 (ep46), Shark#2 (ep5), Skull (ep7) *The Powerpuff Girls (2002-2004) - Announcer (ep54), Derek (ep50), Goll-Gorr (ep63), Guard#2 (ep73), Lifeguard (ep75), Man#4 (ep53), Monty (ep75), Mr. Mangrova (ep53), Officer Stec (ep73), One-Eyed Monster (ep53), Radio Announcer (ep57), Stanley Practice (ep63), Truck Driver (ep57), Voodooric (ep54), Waiter (ep50), Wizzer (ep63) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Colonel Jupiter (ep19), J. Jonah Jameson, John Jameson *Transformers: Prime (2011-2013) - Knock Out, Seeker#1 (ep54), Trooper (ep22), Trooper (ep50) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003) - Camel Sam (ep16), Cowardly Lion (ep20), Mr. Reed (ep20), Sheriff (ep20), Shopkeeper (ep13), Tourist Dad (ep16), Ugo DiRinaldi (ep13) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising (2013) - Knock Out 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Last Days of Eugene Meltsner (2000) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie (2015) - Kurt 'Movies' *Bolt (2008) - Louie *Dinosaur (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Vitalstatistix 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Alien Official (ep34), Clerk (ep34) *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Durge, Aide#2 (ep5), Even Piell (ep21), Henchman, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Barrek (ep20), Warrior#3 'TV Specials' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Count Spankulot *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Count Spankulot, Janitor *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) - Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Cosmo, Dad, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Cosmo, Dad, April Fool, Jorgen von Strangle *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (2005) - Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Cosmo, Dad, Cop (ep1), Eliminator#8 (ep2), Jorgen von Strangle, Turbo Dad (ep3) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Morgan (ep4), Additional Voices *Iron Man (2011) - Editor Nomura, SDF Officer (ep12) *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Narrator 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Ohtaki *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Costner *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Vincent Volaju *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Mouryou *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Sandayu Asama Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Movies' *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) - Cosmo Video Games 'Video Games' *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Count Spankulot *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Ronn A. Jolson *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Honez *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Ground Control (2000) - Additional Voices *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Ice Lord, King Graham, Weapon Seller Gnome *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Cosmo *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Narrator *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Brandon Johnson *Spider-Man (2000) - Captain America/Steve Rogers, Human Torch/Johnny Storm, Mysterio/Quentin Beck, Punisher/Frank Castle, Scorpion/Mac Gargan, Venom/Eddie Brock *Spider-Man 2: Enter: Electro (2001) - Beetle/Abner Jenkins, Professor Charles Xavier, Public Address, Sandman/William Baker, Shocker/Herman Schultz, Thug *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Zelka Forn *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - GO-TO, Captain Bostuco, Harbringer Captain, Peragus Security Officer, Ponlar, Xarga *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Dark Acolyte, Engineer *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Gault Rennow, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Ashy, Gault Rennow *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Colonel Darok, Gault Rennow *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Gault Rennow, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - ZAN 3LO *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Colonel Darok, Gault Rennow *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Cosmo, Comicbook Anchorman, Crimson Chin, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Cosmo, Dad, Jorgen von Strangle *The Hobbit (2003) - Gollum, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Aragorn, Tom Bombadil, Additional Voices *The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian (2002) - Hammet, Man's Voice, Set *Transformers (2004) - Cyclonus, Red Alert *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Knock Out *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Grein, Piros the 3rd, Salvador Aihara *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Grein, Piros the 3rd, Salvador Aihara, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Grein, Piros the 3rd, Salvador Aihara, Additional Voices *.hack//Infection (2003) - Piros *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Morgan, Piros *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Piros *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Piros *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Utamaru *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitants *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Uzo *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Gatō, Kaji *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Ozric *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Rodyle, Shadow Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (107) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (23) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2016. Category:American Voice Actors